


Makorin week day seven - animals

by knic28



Series: Makorin Week 2014 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Animals, Dogs, M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2014, RinKoto Week, rinkoto week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorin week day seven (last day!) - animals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makorin week day seven - animals

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to participate in Makorin week, [here ](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com/post/100043230616/makorin-week-is-no-longer-taking-place-on-november)is the post. Have fun!

**Makorin week day seven (Saturday, December 20th) - animals**

* * *

 

          Rin shut the front door as quietly as he could and poked his head around the corner to see if Makoto was anywhere in sight. When he deemed the area clear, he scurried forward, his most recent purchase in tow. He continued quickly and quietly across the house to the back door and left his charge in the back yard. 

          "Makoto?" he called. 

          "I'm in the bedroom!" a faint voice answered.

          Rin quickly made his way to their shared bedroom to find his boyfriend lying on the bed reading. "Hey," Makoto said, smiling upon seeing Rin. "Thanks for doing the shopping today, you didn't have to."

          Nervously, Rin rubbed at the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, about that... I got somewhat sidetracked."

          "Sidetracked how?" Makoto now sat up and put his book down. 

          "Well, I didn't actually get groceries for one."

          "You were gone for hours though. What were you doing that whole time?" 

          "Ah... Makoto, how do you feel about dogs?" 

          "I like them enough, but I hope you aren't implying what I think you are." 

          Rin sighed and shifted his weight. "Yeeeaaahhh... I... I'm gonna be right back." 

          Makoto flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. He wouldn't mind a dog. He did like them, after all. He didn't know if he would want to own a dog as a pet though. They were a lot of work and they were pretty loud. Then again, having to deal with Nagisa for years had  _greatly_ increased his tolerance for loud things. 

          A minute later, Rin returned tugging a leash gently. After a bit trying to convince whatever animal it was that was at the foot of the bed, he realize that this was not going to work and threw in the towel. Gently, he scooped up a little brown and white puppy with sweet, sleepy eyes. Makoto sat bolt upright and reached his hands out, a wide smile plastered on his face. 

          "Oh my god, Rin! You got a puppy?" 

          "Yeah," Rin replied, grinning and handing the dog off to Makoto, "I found him living in a drain. He looked awful, Mako. He needed help. I took him to the vet to get cleaned up and get food and stuff for him." Rin gave Makoto a pleading look and reached out to scratch the puppy behind his ear. "So?" 

          "Rin..."

          "Come on, Mako! We can't just give him up now. Look, he loves you." 

          At this point, the puppy had begun lazily licking at Makoto's face and snuggling deeper into his arms. Makoto closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "You have to take care of him. He's one hundred percent your responsibility, okay?" 

          "I'm not four, Makoto. I know that." 

          "What are you going to call him?" 

          "...Sakura."

          Makoto laughed and kissed the puppy on the head. "Perfect" 

**Author's Note:**

> welp i never did get one of these done before midnight. actually i think maybe day three? i dont remember  
> also i couldnt think of a better name for the dog SORRY


End file.
